


Nameday Gift

by ladydragon76



Series: MaulTober 2019 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, MaulTober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:It's Maul's Nameday!





	Nameday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** Star Wars  
**Series:** MaulTober 2019  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters:** Darth Maul, Savage, Feral  
**Warnings:** None  
**Notes:** For MaulTober the birthday prompt on my birthday! LOL!

Maul didn't know the date of his birth, or which day he'd been given his name. This was a fact which didn't bother him in the least. Something, point of fact, that he'd never even given a single thought to. He was a Sith. Sith were busy with important matters like taking their revenge against the Jedi, not eating entirely too many sweets and grasping after pointless material baubles.

So when Feral and Savage very literally tackled him in his bed one morning, Maul felt entirely justified in launching them right back off it.

"Ow!" Feral whined, rubbing at the back of his head and glaring up at Maul from where he sat against the wall he'd hit.

"That was graceless," Savage said, snickering. _He_ had back rolled and landed on his feet in a crouch.

"What were you thinking?!" Maul demanded of both of them as he kicked free of his tangle of blankets and stood. Force, but he didn't actually want to hurt either of them and that had been a damn fine way to get killed before Maul even realized he wasn't truly being attacked.

"That it's your nameday, and you needed awakened properly," Savage said, also rising and holding a hand down to their sulking younger brother.

"How was that properly?" Maul asked.

"It was supposed to be fun," Feral replied and huffed as he dug under his tunic. "Here. Happy Nameday, ya pain in my ass."

Maul reached out and took the small carved box, though he did smirk a bit. "Neck. Or would that be head?"

"My ass hit the floor too."

Maul opened the lid and lifted a small carved... bone on a fine leather cord. Middle phalanx, he thought.

"Our mother's," Savage said. "The real one."

"I carved it," Feral said and bounced a little on his feet. "Like it?"

Maul clenched his jaw against a surge of unexpected emotion. They were always trying to make him feel more like family, show the connection, give him back what they could of his stolen history. "Very much," he said once he was sure his voice would come out steady and dropped the box to his bed so he could loop the cord of the necklace around his neck. There was a faint power in it, something both familiar and foreign. "Thank you," Maul added, looking at them in turn.

Feral tackled him again, and this time Maul let himself fall back onto the bed to be wrestled for a moment. At least until Savage joined in and Maul discovered that he was ticklish with a shocked gasping yelp.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know what else I'm up to and where to find me? Click [HERE](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html)!


End file.
